Jimena
Jimena is a new student at Spirit High. A recently converted werewolf, she is looking to embrace her new identity. She is played by destinydeceived on YouTube. Background Jimena is the only child of a wealthy, successful Spanish businessman, Diego Fernandez. Diego's obsession with money, power, and luxury lead him to ingratiate himself to members of the nobility, regularly attending their social functions. His greatest ambition for his daughter is for her to marry a wealthy man with a title. For Jimena, this meant being groomed to be a Lady, and discouraged from interacting with anyone but those of class enough to impress her father. She resented this, and rebelled against her father's expectations in subtle ways, but conformed to his molding of her in order to please him. Her closeness and devotion to her father can be attributed to the lack of a maternal presence in her life, as her mother abandoned them both when Jimena was about 3 years old. Her upbringing was sheltered and conservative, her only freedom coming from the time she spent horseback riding, an activity deemed elite enough for her father to allow. She befriended the help at the stable, however, rather than her wealthy peers. One of these friends was American, helping her proficiency in English, and also was her first love. Jimena eventually became too frustrated with the life her father had planned for her, the final straw being when Diego chose to push her towards 'suitors' rather than allow her to persue a university education. One winter night, she made up her mind to leave, packing the necessities and riding her horse out of Madrid and into the Iberian wilderness. Days into her journey, a full moon high in the sky, she and her horse were approached by a small group of what she assumed were wolves. The horse startled, throwing Jimena to the ground, and she was attacked and bitten before they were driven off by the horse. She fell unconscious in the attack, and woke in a wolf's body, her horse nowhere to be found. She drew the only logical conclusion: she had been bitten by a werewolf, a being in which she previously did not believe. Personality Jimena knows the manners of a high-born Lady, and uses them when she feels pressured to or is anxious, but is more of a tomboy, and has a fiery temper at times. She is a little insecure, being in a new environment with new people and having abandoned the life she knew before, but she is eager to start over. She loves the outdoors, and is very caring towards others. She is not a very romantic type, having been disillusioned about love, and mistrusting of most men, but she is eager to follow a physical attraction. Her native language is Spanish, but she speaks fluent English. She tends to use both languages together when speaking casually, but will slip completely into Spanish under great stress or in great anger. She feels vulnerable in many situations that present themselves at Spirit High, as she is unfamiliar with the supernatural world, and has no fighting experience aside from her nights as a wolf. In that form, she is confident and strong, fully accepting of her animal instincts and needs. Coming to Spirit High After her transformation, she wandered until she heard talk of a school for people like her, and made her way there. Still unsure if she should join, she stalked the grounds for a while in hiding, gauging the atmosphere and eavesdropping on conversations that slipped out the windows. Learning about other werewolf students, particualrly Flynn Rider, made her finally feel comfortable enough to approach one of the teachers about enrolling. Unfortunately for Jimena, she arrived just as the school was being evacuated due to an infestation of fluffy white dogs. During this time, the full moon was in the sky, so she planned to follow Flynn, the werewolf she gathered she had the most in common with, to the camping trip sponsored by Dean. Flynn was abducted by a dog-fighting ring that night, and Jimena resolved to break him out when she could, since she was lucky it hadn't been her they caught, and if anything had happened to him, she would suddenly feel very insecure again. Watching Flynn forced to fight was awful for her, but she stayed hidden nearby until they both returned to their human forms, and freed him from the cage he had been left in. The two stumbled into Dean's camp later that day, and she began to acquaint herself with the group. Relationships Flynn Rider: Her first acquaintance, having gained his favor by saving his life, Jimena values her relationship with Flynn greatly. Feeling a kinship with him from the experiences she knows they share, she finds herself immediately attached to him in a platonic way. Their friendship becomes strained by Flynn's struggles with his split personality, but they are trying to repair it now that she is at least somewhat aware of the problem, even if she may never know its true extent, Flynn reasonably being reluctant to let her in. Anya: The two bonded after Jimena returned Flynn to Dean's camp. Jimena was shocked to learn of Anya's royal title, and though it put her off at first, she was pleased to find a fun-loving, fiesty friend in the selkie princess. Nita: A new student who arrived at about the same time, Nita is Jimena's roommate. An incident involving Flynn caused a rift in their friendship, and their interactions became awkward. Cinderella: Jimena underestimates the former ghost, seeing her as fragile and vulnerable. She supports her when dealing with her own werewolf curse, and the decision to cure herself. Cindy proves herself to be a strong individual, talking sense into Jimena when she becomes frantic and fearful. Their attitudes clash somewhat, as Cindy is an English Lady and set in her ways, but they have a mutual respect and fondness for each other. Naveen: The first person she met upon the return to school, the Maldonian prince is, on the surface, exactly the man she wants to avoid. She has seen him from afar at a nobleman's party in Spain, and still somewhat connects his royal title to the past she tries to escape. However, the two form a close friendship, and though he may be a good romantic match, she has blinded herself to his appeal because of her negative associations with royalty — the last thing she wants is to marry a prince. Esmeralda: They met when Jimena showed some interest in Glee club, and have become rather close. Esmeralda likes to play matchmaker between Jimena and Naveen, and highly disapproves of Jimena's attraction to Kiba. Daria: After a brief meeting, the two did not spend much time together until Spring Break, when Daria offered her home in Italy as a destination. They had also fought alongside each other to defend the infirmary during the Order's attack. Kiba: After an awkward first meeting, a mutual physical attraction that has resulted in a few stolen kisses. Since Jimena is unaware of his exact connection to Flynn, she simply enjoys and returns his mostly-innocent advances. If she were to discover their relationship, she would be taken aback but of course back away from Kiba, as she is not truly romantically attached to him, and her loyalty to Flynn is much more important to her. Video:(TAR Audition) Jimena |Jimena's intro Video:(TAR) TO THE RESCUE!!|Rescuing Flynn Category:Students